


Happy New Year

by malchikelf



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malchikelf/pseuds/malchikelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin sighed as hands blocked his vision of the living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

Merlin sighed as hands blocked his vision of the living room. He could still see beyond the skin, patches of yellow and orange from the fireplace he had just been heating his hands upon. Sniggers just beyond his left accused accomplices in whatever scheme Arthur was up to again. The hands somewhat loosened their hold on him, and he felt a hot puff of breath from behind.

"To whom do I owe this pleasure?" he asked, smiling in spite of himself.

"To a tall, dark stranger with a taste for adventure." Arthur whispered in his ear, making the hair in his nape bristle even with the mockery in his tone.

"I know not of such stranger." Merlin quipped, mirroring Arthur's teasing.

He heard an indignant huff from where he knew Lancelot was lounging against the arm of the sofa, doubtlessly half-tempted to doze off in the absence of the others. Which…actually reminded Merlin of the revealing silence that had taken over the room in the last minutes.

"Now, really…Where are the others?" Merlin asked, curiosity taking him over.

He could practically see the smile in Arthur's voice." I've sent them all away."

"Except Lancelot." Merlin said

"Except Lancelot."

"Where to?" Merlin asked, even if a small part of himself warned him not to follow Arthur's lead. Last times-plural- it had not gone so well on him. He always ended up looking like a fool for even giving the prat leeway. Then there was Merlin, the eternally naïve. Merlin with a feathered hat. Merlin who just ate something spicy. Merlin who was simple-minded when it came to football of all things. Well, that time Arthur had not pranked him, to his credit. He really had thought Merlin would have liked the secret match against his friends, even if Merlin did not know what on earth had given him that opinion.

So it was with extreme patience and hope that Merlin let himself be led by a suddenly mute Arthur and an inconspicuous Lancelot (whose footsteps weren't really that light) out of the house and into the chilly night air. The golden patches of light between Arthur's fingers turned into silvery strands of moonlight. He felt himself shiver again, this time due to the extreme cold, ands regretted not having asked for a coat or a scarf. The wind blew past his ears with frost and his face heated up in the tell-tale sign of his reddening cheeks and ears. Still, Arthur spurred him on with his own body, serving as a safeguard for his back, letting his warmth envelop Merlin, relaxing him and letting him know somehow that this would not be a prank.

He knew that much as Arthur removed his hands, just when they had reached the railing in the front of the house. As Merlin had been looking forward, the first things he noticed was the other side of the street and the people bustling around just over the road. After adapting to the slight darkness, Merlin recognized Percival and the girls to one side, facing him with a clear smile on their face. As he looked to their side, he saw Gwaine and Elyan draped over boxes of cardboard, setting them on the gutter and glancing at Merlin with a look that could only mean trouble. Gwaine's grin didn't help in the least to calm his apprehension.

"Arthur?" he asked "What are they doing?"

The other man laughed quietly, just a mumble carried away in the wind but whispered close to him, and rested his head on his shoulder. "Wait"

From the other side of the road, he spotted a flicker of light, and noticing that it was a flame from a lighter made his stomach turn. Gwaine bending down to reach the boxes did not help either, and Merlin really hoped they didn't plan anything risky.

But then Gwaine lit up something inside the box and Merlin relaxed, having just realized what it was. A flare flashed on their friends' side of the road, whizzing up towards the sky with a built-up momentum , making something crawl in his spine with anticipation. As it finally exploded, sparks of blue burst from the firecracker, cutting through the night sky and leaving a trail of smoeke and light behind. As the sound caught up with it, Merlin felt a thrum of energy in his stomach, coiling and uncoiling, threatening to slit him open or rip the seams that bound him together. His magic vibrated for a few seconds, feeling awaken by the fireworks above him, and Merlin let it ride him in waning waves. The next firecracker was red and he could not help but smile at that as Arthur wrapped him arms around him and clung to Merlin like he feared he might take flight and join the fireworks in the sky.

Merlin leaned his head against Arthur's as he heard Gwaine howl to the moon, unable to keep himself from laughing as Percival joined in and Lancelot ran to the other side of the street, celebrating unknowingly with the knights of old the coming of the new year. Even Morgana cheered, prompted partially by Gwen, who laughed with her arm woven tight around Morgana's. Merlin hoped it stayed that way.

"Happy new year, husband of mine." Arthur said between kisses on Merlin's cheek.

"Happy new year, you prat."


End file.
